


Kuzko e Saetta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Addormentato lama [3]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kuzko e Saetta si preparano per una festa in maschera.Scritto per il We are out for prompt.Prompt: #2 Disney crossover Cars-Le follie dell'Imperatore: Human!Saetta e Kuzco, "Sì, certo, come no!""Sono calze a rete, mica una motosega""Non ne avresti il coraggio""Sono stato trasformato in cose peggiori, credimi"(Il dialogo non deve essere necessariamente presente)Pacchetto: 39: Manichino; Ballo; Eco
Series: Addormentato lama [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040495





	Kuzko e Saetta

Kuzko e Saetta

La luce della lampada illuminava la divisa da corridore rosso fuoco, con il simbolo di una saetta e un 95 dorato, abbandonata su una sedia.

“No, non ci credo. Tu, col tuo senso del gusto fin troppo sviluppato, e la tua ossessione di rimorchiare ragazze ogni volta che ti è possibile, soprattutto con queste feste, non puoi avere accettato una cosa simile!” gridò Saetta, scuotendo il capo. L’ampio ciuffo gli ondeggiò davanti al viso affusolato.

Kuzko si raddrizzò il cappello dorato che teneva sul capo. Si guardò allo specchio, ancheggiando, mettendosi ora di profilo a destra, ora a sinistra.

“Invece dovresti farlo, perché è vero. Il grande Kuzko non si tira mai indietro davanti ad una sfida” ribatté. Schioccò un bacio sulla propria figura.

< Entrambi sembriamo ascoltare solo l’eco del nostro ego, ma è solo apparenza. Non so tra me e lui chi sia più insicuro e abbia più bisogno dell’amicizia di quei morti di fame dal cuore grande che ci portiamo dietro > pensò.

"Sì, certo, come no!" sbraitò il corridore.

"Sono calze a rete, mica una motosega" rispose Kuzko, passandosi la mano tra i morbidi capelli a caschetto.

"Non ne avresti il coraggio" borbottò Saetta.

< L’ho visto piagnucolare per molto meno > si disse. Camminò avanti e indietro, accanto ad un manichino appoggiato contro una parete.

"Sono stato trasformato in cose peggiori, credimi" ribatté Kuzko.

“Io, però, al ballo in maschera di Halloween con te vestito da Drag Queen non ci vengo” si lamentò Saetta.

< Voglio dimenticare che la sua matrigna fosse una strega sin dal giorno in cui ha cercato di trasformarmi in una macchina > pensò.


End file.
